A vehicle driver having a structure in which a rotating electric machine and an electric device electrically connected to the rotating electric machine are integrated has been conventionally known.
By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-119898 (Patent Document 1) describes a driver for a vehicle in which an inverter case is integrated with a driver case to improve mountability onto the vehicle.
Similarly, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2001-322439 (Patent Document 2), 10-248198 (Patent Document 3) and 2004-343845 (Patent Document 4) disclose vehicle drivers in which a motor as the rotating electric machine is integrated with an inverter as the electric device.
Assume that a plurality of capacitors are provided for the electric device controlling the rotating electric machine, and state of heat generation differs capacitor by capacitor. In such a case, optimization of a system for cooling these capacitors is desired. From a viewpoint different from above, it is desired to optimize wires connected to the plurality of capacitors and to make shorter the wiring length, in order to improve mountability of the driving system onto the vehicle.
Patent Documents 1 to 4, however, do not specifically disclose the cooling system or the electric connection structure for the plurality of capacitors and, therefore, the demand above cannot fully be satisfied.